Product containers used for consumer products are typically configured for the packaging and dispensing of new, unused product. Accordingly, after a product that has been removed from the container is used, the consumer typically needs to find a location to dispense of the used product. However, proper dispensing receptacles are not always readily available. Additionally, not all types of used consumer products are dispensed in the same manner, or in the same types of receptacles. Indeed, in some instances, it may be undesirable to dispose of a used product in an exposed manner in a waste receptacle with other types of waste or disposable materials.